Raising from your ashes
by nnirina
Summary: AU futur proche /!\ sombre. Loki Laufeyson est un politicien un poil manipulateur, et bien décidé à contrôler l'Amérique. Anthony Stark est à la tête de sa propre multinationale, et vend des armes. Les Etats-Unis tombent en morceaux. Et, évidemment, les opposés s'attirent. C'est une histoire de douleur, de sexe et de contrôle. C'est une histoire d'amour.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me lance dans mon 1****er**** AU Avengers. **

**En gros, pas de supers-héros ni de pouvoirs magiques, mais une société en ruine, et un amour naissant entre deux rivaux… Vous l'aurez compris, ironfrost à la vie à la mort ! Tous les rôles de personnages secondaires sont tenus par les autres Avengers. **

**Je vous préviens, c'est pas le même ton, c'est pas marrant, et ce sera assez dur. Les persos sont tous plus ou moins evil. **

**Je ne peux pas garantir la vitesse de publication, je sais juste qu'il y aura probablement une dizaine de chapitres ^^ **

**Bon, ben voilà, c'est à peu près tout… Ah, si, merci infiniment à ma bêta Miserea. **

**Bonne lecture !**

############################################################## » » » » » »

- Loki ! Loki ! Loki !

Loki Laufeyson, ô grand sauveur de l'humanité, leva la main pour saluer la foule en délire.

_Bande de crétins._

Il sourit de son plus grand et plus beau sourire.

_Sois nonchalant. Joue la carte du prophète. Soit modeste sans absolument l'être. Rends-les dépendants. Jusqu'à ce que tout, tout, tout t'appartienne._

Le grand podium tremblait au rythme des pulsations continues de la mélodie.

- Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki !

_Il _était le maître, ici.

On aurait presque pu le prendre pour un Dieu, ses longs cheveux noirs au vent, ses yeux verts étincelants malicieusement. Mais ça, seuls ceux trop près pouvaient le remarquer.

Puis la police repoussa un peu brutalement la foule en délire, on lui tapota sur l'épaule pour lui dire qu'il était temps de faire ce discours, et les cris se turent peu à peu.

Il n'était pas encore le maître absolu, le maître de tout. Bien d'autres le menaçaient. Tellement, tellement d'autres. Il les balayera. Il les balayera comme des mouches mortes qui pourrissent sur le sol et-

- Monsieur Laufeyson. Allez. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Il chassa la main intrusive et pressante de son épaule. Natasha. Sa bien-aimée assistante. _Celle-qui-pensait-être-son-bras-droit ._Ignorante, ignorante, ignorante. Ignorance.

Son mot favori, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors il s'avança encore de quelques pas. Il sourit encore. Il régla le micro à sa hauteur pendant ce qui parût être une éternité – un autre public se serait moqué. Le sien l'acclamait. Encore et encore.

_Tu es leur maître, Loki, tu es leur sauveur, tu es leur guide dans le noir. _

Ils avançaient à tâtons derrière lui tandis qu'il leur montrait le chemin. Seuls les plus proches voyaient où il allait. Les plus proches, il les éliminerait.

Encore et toujours, ceux qui acclament sont aveugles. Suivez, suivez, suivez-moi. Je vous mènerai dans _mon_ paradis.

Il tapota plusieurs fois contre le micro.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Le silence se fit aussitôt. Le silence le plus complet, le plus noble, le plus beau, le silence du respect. D'esclaves pour un maître. D'un peuple pour un meneur.

- Bonsoir à tous.

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur New-York City.

Sa voix, douce, sûre, magnifique, s'élevait et s'abattait. Voix de miel.

_Langue d'argent_ : joli, joli petit surnom. Utilisé par ses ennemis.

Mais chaque, oui chaque ennemi le _flatte_.

_Ambiguë_, ils murmuraient. _Manipulateur_, ils murmuraient. _Langue d'argent_.

Son public réagit. On se croyait à un concert. _Si, si, souviens-toi._ Il avait été à ce concert, un jour, avec Natasha. Quand elle croyait encore que leur relation était une véritable relation. Quand elle s'accrochait encore à lui comme une moule à son rocher au lieu d'obéir en baissant la tête, bien sagement.

Quand elle était encore quelqu'un avant de devenir quelque chose.

Il tapota sur le micro, et il sourit. Le public était prêt à écouter la musique de ses paroles. Leur drogue douce.

- Je vous remercie tous d'être là aujourd'hui…

Commencer par les flatter. Les faire se sentir uniques, désirés.

- A ce meeting des un an du PMA.

Leur rappeler pourquoi ils sont là. Leur rappeler pourquoi ils _doivent_ l'adorer.

- Parti Mouvement et Action. Mouvement et Action… ma devise. Notre devise.

Inclure le groupe tout en le ramenant à lui. C'était son parti, après tout.

Alors il le redit encore, encore une fois.

- Je suis Loki Laufeyson, fondateur et président du PMA. Je suis extrêmement fier de me tenir aujourd'hui devant vous, au milieu de Time Square, dans la magnifique ville de New York City…

Les acclamations reprirent. Il était franchement agacé, maintenant. _Ecoutez-moi, écoutez-moi au lieu de crier._

Au lieu de tout laisser paraître, il leva une main doucement, comme s'il remerciait son public. C'est ça, la politique.

Il finit par reprendre. Mais… l'air plus grave. Plus déterminé. Plus sombre.

- … dans la magnifique ville de New York City qui a vu tant d'entres nous tomber. Qui a vu nos familles mourir de faim et de froid. Nos ainés se faire tuer pour être sortis trop tard le soir. Mais qui a vu, aussi, et qui voit encore, la chute progressive d'un Etat sur le déclin. Et l'embrasement d'un parti beau, d'un parti libre : le PMA. Ici même, il y a un an, _j_'ai formé le PMA de mon sang et de mes larmes, et des vôtres, chers concitoyens. Ici même, il y a un an, dans un petit café miteux de Time Square, _nous_ avons décidé d'agir. De nous rassembler afin de faire tomber ce gouvernement abusif. Et regardez, maintenant, regardez autour de vous.

Il fit un large geste de la main, comme pour tout englober, tout montrer. La foule devant lui qui se taisait enfin, et qui observait. Time Square qui brillait de milles feux. Les policiers qui repoussaient mollement les manifestants les plus engagés.

Il leur montrait les cendres d'un gouvernement qu'il avait fait tomber.

Il leur montrait son œuvre, et en même temps, il leur montrait leur avenir.

Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'ils voyaient les choses.

Et il conclue son court discours, ses quelques mots qui suffisaient à son tour de maître.

- Les élections présidentielles sont dans un mois, mes amis. Dans un mois, les Etats-Unis appartiendront au peuple.

Et il fit demi-tour. Il descendit les marches doucement, jusqu'à être hors de vue, caché sous le large chapiteau qu'il avait fait installer derrière le podium.

Alors seulement il s'écroula sur une chaise qu'on lui tendait, il ferma les yeux et il s'autorisa à ressentir.

_La lumière qui transperçait ses paupières trop sensibles. Sa peau qui brûlait. Son cœur qui battait trop vite. La foule, qui hurlait, qui criait, la foule en délire. Qui scandait Son nom. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Encore une fois._

- Loki !

Adrénaline.

* * *

- Encore un verre, Monsieur ?

La voix robotique de JARVIS le tira de ses sombres pensées.

_Laufeyson._

- Whisky. Avec de l'eau. Et tu sais ce qu'est un whisky coupé à l'eau, ici, JARV'. Tu sers le whisky. Et tu rajoutes _l'idée_ de l'eau.

Le millionnaire était confortablement assis dans le plus beau fauteuil en cuir des locaux de Stark Industries. De son bureau luxueux truffé d'androïdes au service de son IA, JARVIS, il admirait la vue époustouflante sur Time Square.

Il était riche, brillant, sexy.

Une seule chose venait perturber sa vie : ce stupide Laufeyson.

Un androïde quelconque s'approcha, un vers de whisky à la main/pince. Tony l'attrapa sans un regard vers le robot, et l'avala en deux longues gorgées. La chaleur se répandit doucement dans sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux de contentement.

Anthony Stark n'avait pas de considération particulière pour ses androïdes. Ils étaient des esclaves. Ils les avaient fabriqués de ses mains, et ils lui appartenaient. Seul JARVIS, son œuvre ultime, avait le droit à un nom.

Une clameur lointaine le sortit à nouveau brutalement de sa plénitude.

_Laufeyson. _

Ses milliers et milliers de moutons qui hurlaient sous ses yeux. Il renifla avec dédain.

Ce Loki l'avait mis dans la merde et bien il l'en sortirait, ou du moins… Il s'amuserait un peu avec lui.

Il éclata de rire et jeta de toutes ses forces le verre contre la baie vitrée qui donnait sur les manifestants. Le verre éclata en milles morceaux, projetant des gouttelettes d'alcool et des morceaux coupants un peu partout.

Stark se leva et avança doucement jusqu'à coller son front contre la vitre épaisse. Il se mit à fixer le podium vide, l'air dément.

Loki entra sur scène et il hurla de rage.

_Laufeyson._

Cette petite ordure qui se prenait pour le Nelson Mandela des Etats-Unis était certainement la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde…. En ce moment. Et après le président Français qui avait refusé de lui acheter ses armes.

Loki Laufeyson n'était pas encore assez puissant pour détruire complètement Stark Industries, mais Anthony savait bien qu'il était tout droit prédestiné à devenir président des Etats-Unis.

Laufeyson avait été assez malin, il devait bien lui accorder ça. _Il_ avait mené cette révolte. Il avait réussi à rassembler et contrôler des millions de personnes, la colère au ventre, dans un seul but : faire tomber ce gouvernement.

Mais il n'avait jamais rien revendiqué. Jamais. Aucune preuve. Aucune des nombreuses actions terroristes ne lui avait été attribuée. Il s'était débattu quelques temps avec le gouvernement, et il avait été au bord du gouffre, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait tomber.

Loki Laufeyson était fort.

Loki Laufeyson était _rancunier_. Stark en était certain. Cela faisait depuis le début de son ridicule petit parti qu'il l'espionnait, et il avait appris à le connaître, certes d'une façon peu orthodoxe. Il pouvait le sentir – il pouvait le voir. Quelque chose dans sa vie s'était passée, et il en voulait au monde.

Il sentit des papillons lui chatouiller le ventre et il rit.

Cet homme était fascinant. Il avait de plus en plus envie de le… rencontrer.

Laufeyson en voulait aussi à Stark Industries. C'est ce qui le rendait _vraiment_ intéressant.

L'entreprise du génie vendait des armes à travers le monde en crise. Elle avait donc évidemment vendu des armes aux Etats-Unis. Qui les avaient utilisés pour menacer le peuple. Prendre un peu plus le contrôle.

Laufeyson haïssait Stark.

Stark adorait déjà Laufeyson.

Et Stark était un enfant gâté qui avait toujours, toujours ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Clint Barton. Hawkeye.

_Le Faucon. _

Ce nom lui allait tellement bien, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous cherchez le faucon, vous le trouverez dans l'endroit le plus haut de la pièce.

Ou en train de traquer une proie.

Barton était perché sur le toit transparent de la véranda de Laufeyson. Ses yeux se posant sur chaque détail. Suivant chacun des mouvements de Loki.

_La proie tourne la page de son livre. _

_La proie prend une autre gorgée de thé._

_La proie croise ses jambes._

Clint aimait profondément être le Faucon. Cela signifiait être loin des gens, loin de tout, mais assez près pour tout savoir. Il n'avait jamais été très sociable. Plus les autres ignoraient son existence, mieux il se portait.

C'est pour cela qu'il aimait son contrat avec Stark. Il s'agissait essentiellement d'espionnage industriel. Il faisait aussi office de garde du corps parfois, mais la plupart du temps, Anthony avait ses androïdes pour se défendre.

Il devait l'admettre, JARVIS effrayait un peu Clint.

Mais il était bien payé.

Le Faucon regarda autour de lui. Laufeyson possédait une agréable demeure à l'extérieur de New York, avec un petit jardin. Le tout était assez banal, et Clint s'était très franchement attendu à mieux.

Mais peu importait. Aujourd'hui, Laufeyson était sa proie.

Il sauta du toit et atterrit sur le gravier sans un seul bruit. Courbé en deux, il se glissa par la porte-fenêtre ouverte et avança dans la pièce jusqu'à e présenter debout, juste devant Laufeyson.

Celui-ci ne leva pas le nez de son livre, ses longs cheveux noirs retenus sur sa nuque lui dégageant le visage qui affichait un calme impressionnant.

Éventuellement, après quelques minutes, Loki finit par relever la tête.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Clint mit un petit moment à se remettre de sa surprise. Loki dut le remarquer car il ferma son livre et se leva en soupirant. Hawkeye recula brusquement.

- Clint Barton. Le Faucon, commença Loki en faisant les cents pas autour de la pièce.

Clint sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses points se fermer. Peu de gens savaient qui il était.

Loki reprit :

- Je vous connais, bien évidemment. Cela fait un moment que vous m'observez, mais c'est la première fois que vous venez ici, ou me trompe-je ?

Laufeyson s'était arrêté juste en face de lui. Clint planta son regard dans les yeux verts de sa proie.

- Vous ne vous trompez pas.

- Que veut Stark ?

Clint essaya de masquer une nouvelle fois sa surprise, mais tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent.

- Evidemment que je sais que vous travaillez pour Stark. Vous n'êtes pas le seul espion de New York, Hawkeye.

Loki se remit à marcher doucement dans la pièce, examinant quelques bibelots, les caressant avec amour.

- Quand j'étais orphelin et à la rue, je rêvais d'avoir une maison. Une jolie petite maison jaune canari, avec une véranda, et des fleurs. J'ai tellement espéré cette maison j'en ai dressé les plans exacts dans ma tête. Et me voici aujourd'hui. Construite sur-mesure. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Croyez toujours en vos rêves – mais quels rêves un faucon peut-il avoir ?

Clint resta silencieux. Loki tournoyait dans la pièce, passant d'un objet à l'autre, ignorant à nouveau complètement Barton. Mais tous deux pouvaient clairement sentir la tension qui commençait à emplir la véranda.

- Suivez-moi, finit par lâcher Clint. Il veut vous voir.

- Evidemment. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je vous suivrais ?

Clint regarda avec indifférence le dos voûté de Loki et ses doigts crispés. Il avait tellement l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Mais il s'agissait _d'Anthony Stark_, et les gens finissaient toujours par le suivre.

Du moins, avec un peu de motivation.

De sa poche, Clint sortit une fléchette violette et la fit tourner rapidement entre ses doigts.

Loki observa la fléchette avec une crainte évidente, mais aussi une sorte de curiosité.

Puis il s'approcha, s'inclina en une révérence et dit pompeusement :

- Vos flèches sont des légendes, Maître Hawkeye. Je vous suivrais.

* * *

Loki se tenait devant la Tour de Stark Industries.

_Enfin_.

Il était effrayé, il était fébrile, il est était fasciné. Il avait attendu ce moment tellement longtemps ; l'avait tant redouté. Tout finit bien par arriver.

Le Faucon le poussa dans un ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent dans un doux chuintement.

_Seul_.

Stark et lui. Enfin. Au secours.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et Loki resta encore quelques secondes dans la cabine avant de sortir d'un pas hésitant. Son corps entier picotait d'appréhension.

La vue lui coupa le souffle. Oui, des meubles de luxes, oui, un salon magnifique, oui, un bar et une cuisine contenant toutes les bouteilles d'alcool possibles, oui. Mais la vue.

The Chrysler Building, étincelant. Et New York qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Il dût se secouer mentalement pour être capable de reprendre son souffle.

- Impressionné, Laufeyson ?

Loki se tourna rapidement. Au bar, Stark, un verre de vodka à la main. Un sourire insupportable sur le visage. Il devait s'avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé aussi beau. Certes, sexy des milliers de journaux bombardaient chaque jour le peuple de photos d'un Anthony Stark _sexy_, croqueur d'hommes comme de femmes. De tout, tant que c'était baisable.

_Quoi ? Il faut appeler les choses comme elles sont._

Mais, beau… Non. La presse n'avait jamais mis en avant cet aspect de lui, et pourtant… Ses yeux bleus, sa courte barbe taillée à la perfection, sa mâchoire puissante… S'ils n'avaient pas été ennemis, il en aurait fait son quatre heures.

Stark finit son verre de vodka d'une gorgée et le reposa brutalement sur le bar. Le petit bruit sec fit sursauter involontairement Loki. Il se secoua mentalement : s'il montrait à cet homme qu'il pouvait avoir le pouvoir, il le prendrait. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Stark profitait de ses avantages : _sa_ Tour, _son_ terrain de jeu. _Sa_… convocation. Il était le chat, et lui la souris.

Les lèvres de Loki s'étirent en un large sourire. Un peu perfide. Un peu manipulateur. Il n'était pas obligé d'inverser les rôles. Il pouvait jouer. Il pouvait _tellement_ s'amuser… Pour lui, tout était déjà gagné. Pour lui, -

Stark s'approchait, coupant le fil de ses pensées. Il se concentra sur chaque pas de l'homme. Ses baskets battaient le sol avec détermination. _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Il est devant toi. Allez, lève la tête._

Le visage de Stark, à quelques centimètres. Son corps presque collé au sien. Son souffle sur ses lèvres. Dangereux, aguicheur, son regard qui le jugeait. Cet homme était l'indécence même.

- Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été déçu, souffla Loki. Je m'attendais à vous rencontrer un jour, bien sûr, mais j'espérais que vous auriez le cran de venir me voir vous-même.

Le milliardaire fit quelques pas en arrière, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

- C'est vraiment à ça que vous voulez jouer ? Qui a la plus grosse ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit lascivement dans un fauteuil, laissant Loki planté debout. Anthony Stark aimait définitivement les jeux de pouvoir.

- Mais pour vous répondre, je n'aime pas me salir les mains.

- Ou faire les choses de vous-même, reprit Loki, un poil provocant. Vous semblez aimer déléguer.

Le regard du politicien passa sur les robots divers qui emplissaient la pièce.

- Contrairement à vous, reprit Stark. Vous aimez profondément… _diriger_.

- Oh, reprit Loki en s'avançant doucement vers le fauteuil du milliardaire. Vous savez que le peuple a toujours eu besoin qu'on le contrôle. Certains doivent s'élever.

Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir et caressa doucement la joue légèrement rêche de son ennemi.

- Et certains s'en trouvent rabaissés. C'est inévitable, Monsieur Stark.

Tout se passa très vite. Stark attrapa sa main et la retourna d'un mouvement sec . Loki hurla de douleur et son bras se retrouva coincé derrière lui. Bloqué. Impuissant.

_Proie_.

Il sentait le corps tendu du playboy de l'homme collé à son dos. Sa sueur qui mouillait légèrement son T-shirt. Son bouc qui effleurait son épaule, là où la peau était dénudée.

- Et maintenant ? grimaça Loki. Vous allez me tuer, et prendre ma place aux présidentielles ? Enfin, Anthony… Vous savez bien que c'est impossible. J'ai monté le peuple contre vous. Les autres nations, même. Vous n'êtes plus très apprécié. Retirez-vous du marché, profitez de votre argent, de votre empire. Tant qu'il est encore là.

- Ne parle pas de politique... Tout ça… Ça n'a rien à voir… Je ne vais pas te tuer, jolie petite chose. Je vais te détruire. Doucement. Tu m'appartiendras.

Un souffle chaud, une langue sur son oreille, des dents qui mordillaient la naissance de son cou. Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir peur. Sa vision se brouillait, sa bouche s'asséchait, ses dents s'entrechoquaient, sa tête tournait.

_Reprends le contrôle. Le contrôle, Loki ! Il est dangereux. C'est un psychopathe. _

Des mains sur ses hanches, qui le firent se retourner. Le visage de Stark, tout près. Trop près. Des lèvres qui s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Fort, trop fort. Un léger goût de sang, et de la douleur quand il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure.

Et le manque. Le manque quand Stark le repoussa violemment quand il s'écrase contre le bar.

- Vas-t'en.

- Je…

- Vas-t'en. Ce n'est pas toi qui décide, ici. Tu reviendras quand je te le dirais.

Loki s'éloigna en direction de l'ascenseur, trébuchant un peu. Il pouvait sentir ses poils hérissés et la bosse gênante dans son pantalon. Il réfléchit à la possibilité de s'enfuir lâchement, d'entrer dans la cabine sans croiser le regard fou de Stark encore une fois.

Mais il devait savoir.

Alors il se retourna.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je reviendrais ?

Le milliardaire s'était rassis dans son fauteuil, son érection clairement apparente, ses cheveux un peu en bataille, ses pupilles dilatées. Il frissonna. Cet homme était fou. Fou à lier.

- Pourquoi est-ce tu ne reviendrais pas ? Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tu m'appartiens, ô jolie petite chose.

* * *

Anthony Stark regarda Loki Laufeyson disparaître dans son ascenseur, et éclata de rire. Le gosse avait crût pouvoir le contrôler. Il lui avait montré en quelques secondes que ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Il était plutôt satisfait, et surtout persuadé que Loki reviendrait.

Alors, il serait tout entier à lui. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose. Il ne souhaitait pas le monde.

Juste celui qui l'obsédait depuis quelques mois.

Car ce _Loki_ avait quelque chose à cacher. Et s'il ne pouvait découvrir ce que c'était ni grâce à l'espionnage, ni grâce à la base de donnée de JARVIS, il allait devoir innover. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Reviews ? :) RDV au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les amis ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ? (ahahah joke) **

**Je suis tellement désolée pour l'énooooorme retard de ce chapitre, mais ma vie a pas mal été mouvementée, et j'ai eu des big problèmes de santé qui ont finis à l'hosto pour un mois, donc brf je vous raconte ma vie, tout ça pour me trouver des excuses :(**

**En tout cas voici le deuxième chapitre, qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas ! (perso je l'aime pas trop xD je peux d'ors et déjà vous promettre que le troisième sera meilleur !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bruce Banner tremblait adossé derrière la porte du salon de la Tour Stark. Il essuya ses mains moites et grimaça en voyant ses phalanges en sang.

Il avait tout entendu, malgré lui, et Bruce Banner n'aimait pas les disputes. Plus généralement, il évitait toutes les situations qui pouvaient lui faire perdre son calme : la foule, les engueulades, même l'attente.

Il avait ce qu'Anthony appelait un « léger problème caractériel ».

Il était passé par là, avait entendu des voix menaçantes, avait été trop curieux. En voyant les deux hommes, son sang avait commencé à bouillir, et déjà sa vue se troublait. La colère s'était mise à gronder, enfler en lui, à le remplir tout entier, le faisant haleter. Puis il avait explosé. Frappant le mur encore et encore.

Plus de pensée. Plus de limite. Plus de peur. Juste la violence. Renverser, détruire, écraser, jusqu'à tomber sur le sol, jusqu'à voir des étoiles.

La colère est une chose fascinante, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais pas pour Stark. Anthony était son meilleur ami, et il n'avait jamais été impressionné par lui, pas même le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Bruce était alors dans la merde, recherché par la police. Tony lui avait tendu la main. Une main un peu crade, qui glissait et qui parfois serrait trop fort, mais une aide quand même. Un passeport pour la suite. L'avenir. Car pour l'instant, il habitait à la Tour, et se contentait de recherches scientifiques hasardeuses. Mais la main ne faiblissait pas. Jamais.

Exténué par la décharge d'émotions qu'il venait de subir, il poussa doucement la porte qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit. (Anthony Stark ne pouvait pas supporter le bruit. Enfin, le bruit des autres. Toute la Tour était parfaitement insonorisée. Il avait vérifié chaque pièce lui-même. Avec du ACDC à fond.)

Bruce pénétra prudemment dans le salon.

Vit Stark affalé dans le fauteuil de cuir en train de se masturber violemment.

Cria comme une fillette.

Repartit en claquant la porte.

- Eh eh eh eh, attends ! Banner !

Il se boucha les oreilles et se mit à courir.

- Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuce !

Il avait tellement peur que la colère prenne le dessus, mais… il se mit à rire. Oui, il explosa littéralement de rire et se tordit d'hilarité sur la moquette soignée du couloir.

Il fut vite rejoint par Anthony, pas le moins du monde gêné, mais légèrement paniqué à l'idée que son ami ne détruise toute sa déco.

- Hey, ça va ? Te mets pas en colère, s'il-te-plaît.

- Non, non, je ne suis pas en colère, Stark.

- T'es sûr ? répéta le milliardaire en se tordant les mains. Genre, sûr-sûr ? Nan parce que tu vois, la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, tu…

- Sûr à 100%, affirma-t-il, un peu plus calme.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que t'es aussi rouge ?

Bruce porta une main à ses joues brûlantes. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas gêné, pas vraiment, mais il avait… une drôle de sensation. Quelque-chose qui partait de sa poitrine, qui le réchauffait et le glaçait en même temps. Quelque chose qui grandissait lentement mais sûrement en lui, sans qu'il n'y ait prêté attention avant. Quelque chose qui l'effrayait un peu, car il sentait que ce nouveau sentiment pouvait prendre possession de lui aussi bien que la colère.

- Putain. Merde. Banner. C'est quoi, ça ?! lâcha soudain la voix incertaine d'Anthony.

Bruce baissa les yeux, suivant du regard le doigt que le milliardaire pointait vers son érection naissante.

- Oh. Non. Oh. Ah. Euh. Je-

Stark se cacha le regard avec sa main et se retourna pour se diriger à grand pas vers le salon.

- Anthony ! Je ne sais pas ce qui… Stark !

Ce fut son tour de lui courir après pour le retrouver effondré sur le canapé. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte du living-room.

Silence gênant.

- J'imagine qu'on est quittes. T'oublies, j'oublie. Deal ?

- Deal, répondit Bruce, soulagé.

- Sers-nous un verre et viens m'expliquer ce que tu voulais avant que tu me trouves en train de m'astiquer, dit le milliardaire sans gêne aucune.

Bruce versa deux grand verres de vodka et s'assit à côté de son… ami.

Il prit une grande respiration et attaqua :

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Laufeyson ?

Anthony resta de marbre. Après une longue minute de bataille de regards, il finit par expliquer calmement :

- Je le veux. Je fais ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir.

- C'est un homme trop dangereux, Stark. Il connait la manipulation. A trop jouer avec le feu, tu va te brûler. Tu-

Stark le coupa en se penchant dangereusement vers lui. Il répéta sèchement :

- Je. Le. Veux. Et je veux jouer.

Bruce se leva d'un bond et se mit à tourner en rond, excédé.

- Tout ça pour du sexe, une histoire de domination ! Car tout est toujours question de _sexe_ avec toi, Stark ! Tu te mets en danger et tu mets ton entreprise en danger, pour du _sexe_ !

- C'est beaucoup dire de la part de quelqu'un qui bande en voyant son pote se masturber, Banner.

Les mots claquèrent, durs, puis laissèrent place au silence. Bruce arrêta de marcher. Et se sentit encore rougir.

- Tu as mon avis, Anthony. S'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas n'importe-quoi, dit Bruce tout bas, essayant de ne pas perdre la face.

Il sortit de la pièce.

- Oui, maman ! cria Stark dans son dos.

La sensation dans sa poitrine était revenue.

Peut-être qu'elle s'appelait jalousie.

Peut-être qu'elle s'appelait désir.

Peut-être qu'elle s'appelait amour.

* * *

Les mains fines de la Russe remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il donna un coup de rein plus fort. Elle poussa un petit cri. Il accéléra encore, jusqu'à ce que son assistante halète entre ses bras.

Elle prenait du plaisir, comme à chaque fois. Pas lui.

Il agissait mécaniquement, ondulant son bassin plus ou moins fort, essayant de ressentir quelque chose. Rien. Ses sens étaient comme endormis, ou comme… révoltés. Comme s'ils lui criaient que Natasha Romanoff n'était pas la bonne personne.

_Evidemment qu'elle n'est pas la bonne personne, elle ne l'a jamais été. Elle n'est qu'un jouet. _

Ce jouet l'amusait, avant. Mais maintenant il avait besoin de plus.

Un nom, un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit : _Stark_.

Il fallait qu'il ait Stark. Qu'il le contrôle. Qu'il s'affiche comme son trophée. Ce fabriquant d'arme, presque responsable de toutes ces guerres, à _lui_. Comme un ultime doigt d'honneur à la société.

La rousse commença à se tortiller entre ses bras. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et elle poussa des longs gémissements. Ne devinait-elle donc pas l'immensité de son indifférence ?

Il n'essayait même pas de faire semblant !

Loki s'encouragea à finir. Ne pas penser à l'assistante.

_Imagine quelqu'un d'autre. Imagine Stark à sa place. Oui, imagine-toi le prendre violemment, son visage tordu de douleur. _

Oui, oui, oui. A chaque coup de rein, à chaque soupir de son amante, un souffle sur son oreille : _Stark_.

_Stark._

_Stark._

_Stark._

Il vint dans un grognement.

Ce fut un plaisir mécanique, sans aucune liberté, comme s'il était _obligé_ de jouir.

Il se retira d'un coup sec, se leva et se rhabilla rapidement. Il frissonnait, glacé, mais des gouttes de sueur coulaient dans ses yeux. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur.

Il ignora les divers cris de frustration de la Rousse qui, elle, n'avait pas encore atteint l'orgasme.

- Débrouille-toi, lâcha Loki d'une voix monocorde. Fini à la main.

Elle était le dernier de ses soucis.

Il était venu en pensant à Stark, soumis.

_Ecrasé sous ton corps, sous ta puissance. _

_Dans le creux de ta main, déchiré, souillé, il t'appartient. _

Il secoua violemment la tête, tentant vainement d'effacer ces images de son cerveau.

- Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Une main douce vint se poser sur son épaule. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était penché sur son bureau, les mains crispées sur le bois coûteux, la tête penchée, la nuque et le dos offerts. L'attitude parfaite pour le cliché du jeune homme blessé.

- Chéri, ça va ?

Une violente nausée le prit, le forçant à s'asseoir, dos au mur. Il ferma les yeux. Il détestait quand elle l'appelait chéri.

Il sentit les doigts de la Russe se poser sur son front.

- Tu es brûlant. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien.

Il repoussa la main envahissante.

- Je me sens bien, Natasha. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il y eut un silence, puis un froissement de vêtements, et il la sentit s'asseoir à côté de lui et poser la tête sur son épaule.

Il rouvrit les yeux, la détaillant. Peau blanche parfaite, minuscule nuisette transparente laissant apparaître toutes ses formes, cheveux de feu, visage fin, yeux magnifiques. De l'extérieur, elle était simplement Natasha Romanoff, jeune assistante et amante de Loki Laufeyson. Mais il savait voir en elle. Il pouvait toujours deviner la Black Widow qui sommeillait, l'espionne professionnelle, attendant son heure, que ce soit dans un regard à l'éclat particulier, un mouvement trop rapide ou un froncement de sourcils un peu trop crispé.

Elle était le feu et la glace, la lune et le soleil, l'hiver et l'été.

Pourquoi ne la désirait-il pas ?

- Est-ce que c'est Stark ? hasarda la voix de Natasha, semblant lire dans ses pensées. Tu parais troublé, depuis que tu es revenu. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas ?

Loki soupira.

_Stark_.

Le nom qui tournait dans sa tête.

Est-ce que ce qu'on peut être malade d'un désir malsain ?

Et _pourquoi_ Stark ?

Dans sa tête, une petite voix qu'il connaissait bien lui soufflait qu'il savait pourquoi. Mais il y a des vérités que l'on préfère ignorer, comme il y a des petites voix qui ramènent des souvenirs atroces.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, Nat, finit-il par lâcher en voyant la mine inquiète de son assistante. Je ne veux vraiment pas en parler.

Elle parut un peu effrayée et il devina qu'il avait une mine atroce, mais elle décida d'insister :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Loki ? Que je le suive ?

Le politicien ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_Allez, ne fais pas le surpris. On sait parfaitement que c'est que tu voulais, bien avant qu'elle ne te le propose._

- Oui, annonça-t-il. Suis-le. Je veux un rapport de ses moindres faits et gestes.

_Je veux savoir si je l'obsède. _

_Oh, mon dieu, tu fais tellement midinette. _

- A vos ordres, Monsieur.

Et elle s'en alla.

* * *

La foule autour de lui. Les corps, pressés les uns contre les autres. La chaleur presque insupportable, la vague odeur de sueur. La fumée. La musique trop forte, et les notes qui frappent, frappent, frappent.

_Apocalypse dans ta tête. _

Quelqu'un le reconnut :

- Anthony !

Et la foule de bobos défoncés qui fredonnait se mit à crier son nom.

Il se sentait presque roi de sa propre île dévergondée. Sans aucune limite, sans aucun répit, les gens le vénéraient.

- Anthony, une photo !

- Anthony, t'es sexy !

- Anthony, prends-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Il leva un sourcil à cette dernière phrase. En chercha l'auteur des yeux.

Une jolie blonde à poitrine siliconée. Non. Ce soir, il avait besoin d'un homme. Ce soir, une étrange pulsion l'habitait. Ce soir, il se serait bien fait Laufeyson.

Il captura le regard plus qu'intéressé d'un grand brun aux cheveux longs. Et il ne faut jamais très longtemps à Anthony pour se décider.

Ils étaient dans les toilettes. La porte était ouverte, et dans sa bouche, il avait le goût du risque.

Il embrassa l'inconnu violemment, lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, le plaqua contre la fine cloison qui tremblait. Ce soir, violence et satisfaction allaient ensemble.

- A genoux, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le sol, déboutonna son pantalon et se mit à lécher le sous-vêtement déjà humide de son… maître.

- Anthony… il murmura.

- Pour toi, c'est Stark. Ou Maître.

Et il sortit son sexe et s'enfonça dans la gorge de son jouet. Il hoqueta un moment, puis se mit à sucer bien gentiment. Il devait avoir l'habitude, il était plutôt bon.

Les épaules du milliardaire se détendirent petit à petit. Il s'appuya contre la cloison et tourna la tête vers la porte ouverte.

Une fraction de seconde. Ce n'était qu'une fraction de seconde et une vision fugace d'une chevelure rousse.

Il repoussa le garçon qui fut trop étonné pour protester, remonta son jean et sortit des toilettes en courant.

- Natasha Romanoff était là, coincée dans la foule qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de traverser.

Il se mit à courir, et elle aussi, mais il avait un avantage. Les gens le connaissaient, et s'écartaient sur son passage.

Il la rattrapa et broya son bras dans sa main. Ils commencèrent à se battre, et l'alcool, lui, commença à lui brouiller la vue.

Poing qui s'abaisse, et violente douleur à l'arcade gauche. Poing, arcade droite. Pied, côtes. Pied, colonne vertébrale. Coude, gorge.

_L'air qui manque et les étoiles qui courent devant tes yeux. _

Mais encore une fois, il avait un avantage. Les gens le connaissaient, et le défendaient.

L'espionne lui fit arrachée, et il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de la situation juste avant qu'elle ne soit mise en pièces.

Barton, jamais très loin, intervint, et personne hormis les paparazzis ne vinrent déranger Anthony Stark qui sortait d'une discothèque bondée, avec un homme qui semblait être son ami qui tenait une magnifique rousse (bien qu'un peu amochée) par la taille.

_Il possédait Natasha Romanoff._

Le milliardaire répétait cette phrase encore et encore dans sa tête, jubilant.

* * *

- Allô, Loki ? Chéri ? J'ai besoin que tu viennes maintenant, au QG Stark. Je sais, mon amour. Oui, tu as du travail. Oui, c'est urgent. C'est vraiment important, Lo. Je compte sur toi. Bisous.

La Russe raccrocha, et tendit le portable derrière elle, à l'homme qui tenait un couteau tout contre son dos, au petit endroit où une pression suffisait à vous paralyser pour toujours.

- Clint Barton. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, vraiment. Je suis impressionnée.

Elle essayait d'être brave, mais son cœur martelait sa poitrine, et sa tête bourdonnait, l'assaillant de pensées confuses.

Elle espérait juste ne pas avoir mis Loki en danger du moins pas trop.

Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de résister, même si elle devait finir en fauteuil roulant.

Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait bien que Loki ne l'aimait pas, ne l'aimait plus, ne l'avait peut-être jamais aimée.

Mais, malgré tout, elle donnerait sa vie pour lui.

C'était le problème, avec Laufeyson. On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Ou de le détester, à la folie, à la mort. Mais la haine et l'amour étaient des sentiments très semblables.

Parfois, le désir les unissait. Et le désir, elle connaissait.

Son pied se mit à glisser, avec charme et sensualité, le long de la jambe de son bourreau.

Clint Barton, comme elle l'avait désiré. Il avait toujours été un modèle, une sorte de maître pour elle. Elle avait attendu que la bonne occasion se profile et ne comptait pas la laisser passer.

Il commença à déchirer ses habits, à la brutaliser. Mais peu importait la façon dont elle l'avait tant qu'il pouvait être un de ses trophées.

Et puis, en amour, Natasha Romanoff pouvait avoir des goûts très particuliers.

* * *

**Reviews plz ? :3 **


End file.
